The Shadow of the Day
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block made a mistake and cheated on the guy she loved before their wedding. Now three years later she finds out she is invited to his wedding to her old friend Claire. Will she go? How can she move on? One-shot. Massington. Slight Clarrington. V-day inspired.


**a/n: I do not own the Clique.**

**I also don't own Shadow of the Day, Linkin Park does. **

**Bold: Lyrics**

_**Flashback:**_

* * *

It had been three years since she last saw him. She remembers the day well; it was raining and they had a huge fight which left both of them in tears. He found out she was cheating on him with one of his "best friends" and she couldn't even begin to explain why she did it. It all felt like a blur. They were set to be married, but he called everything off. She couldn't stay in New York anymore. It didn't make her happy anymore, so she did the thing she was best at; she ran away.

She built a fashion Empire in France, and expanded it world wide within three years. She was happy in Paris, but when her father passed away suddenly she had to go back home.

He was at her father's funeral, but he had a blonde haired blue eyed girl attached to his hip. She stayed by her weeping mother throughout the whole service, and she never once said anything to him or any of her old friends.

She left Westchester, New York two weeks after her father's funeral. She had no plans of coming back to the United States ever again. She knew she wouldn't find happiness if he was in her life.

A year passed since her father's funeral, and she was enjoying her life. Until she received an wedding invitation on white piece of paper, "You are formally invited to the wedding of Derrick Harrington and Claire Lyons" was the message written on the paper. She paced her apartment deciding if she should or shouldn't go.

After a thoughtful decision, she found herself back in the one place she didn't want to be. The place she ran away from three years ago. She picked out a violet colored dress, and a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps. Her brunette hair was curled in ringlets, and her make-up was more on the natural side. She walked the steps outside of the church and found her way to where he was.

"You look happy." She said as she stood behind him.

He was faced towards the mirror in front of him tying his black tie. He wore the black Armani suit flawlessly, and his normally long hair was cut short. He grew up from the last time she saw him, and she could sense he was nervous.

"I didn't think you would come." He told her, as he winked at her through the mirror.

"Well one of us ought to have a wedding, and since it won't be me. I thought I would live through you vicariously." She said with a laugh.

"You will find someone, and one day you will be marrying the guy of your dreams." He said to her.

"You must be smoking a lot of happy fumes to think I would ever find a guy, I love more than my work."

"If I do remember correctly three years ago, you were over the moon to have the most extravagant wedding ever known to Westchester."

Of course she thought nothing could go wrong back then, because she was so in love with him. Until she got cold feet, and made a mistake she couldn't ever take back.

"A lot has changed since then."

"Honestly, why did you come? Did you want to see what could have been? Or did you think you could take me away from my own wedding?"

She knew he was going to ask why she was here. She honestly didn't even know why she actually went through with coming. She wasn't trying to ruin his day, because he deserved to be happy. She knew they wouldn't ever work after her betrayal with Cam Fisher, his best man. She also knew he wouldn't ever love her more than he loves her former friend Claire Lyons.

"I came to return this," She paused as she fished out his grandmother's wedding ring from her purse. "It would look a lot better on her finger than it ever did on mine."

"Thank you, but I don't think I could explain how I got it back to Claire." Derrick said as he refused to take the ring.

"Tell her it was my wedding gift to you,"

"Massie, thank you and I am sorry," Derrick said before she walked out.

Massie Block couldn't bring herself to watch the wedding, so she went to the one place she felt loved. She walked up to the grave stone that read, "William Block, beloved father, husband, son, and friend." she hadn't been here since the wedding.

"Hi dad, I know I haven't visited you in a long time and I am sorry." Massie said as she felt the hot tears fall.

She set the white roses down on his grave that were meant for Derrick and Claire. She ran away from so many problems the last three years, and the biggest one was the death of her father. She felt so incredibly alone when Derrick showed up to funeral with Claire.

**_Flashback:_**

"Massie, why don't you go over and talk to him?" Kendra Block asked her daughter.

Kendra knew Massie wasn't over Derrick, and she hoped if her daughter would talk to Derrick than maybe she would stay home. She hated how far away her daughter distanced herself from her family, and former friends.

"He is with Claire, mom. He won't want to talk to me after what I did," Massie told her mother.

"Honey, I once cheated on your father too. We were dating, and I don't even know why I did it, but eventually your father forgave me, and look at the beautiful life we created together," Kendra spilled her darkest secret to her only daughter.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Claire interrupted their talk as she said her condolences.

"Thank you, sweetie." Kendra said as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"If you need anything at all, just ask." Claire said as she kept her eyes on Massie and wished her former best friend would say something...anything.

Instead Massie walked away from her mother, and Claire. She didn't want to be anywhere near anyone who would give her pity. All she wanted from Claire was Claire's new boyfriend, Derrick.

End of Flashback:

"Daddy, I wish you were here to fix my life...it is such a mess, and I really need one of your warm hugs." Massie sobbed as she squatted down in front of his grave.

She knew he wasn't coming back, but she wished she could have a least hugged him one last time. She wished she didn't coward away and had spent time with her father before he died. It was her biggest regret never having the chance of saying goodbye.

**And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in grey.**

Massie heard the music break through the cemetery, and she stood up to see where it was coming from. It was one of her favorite songs. She turned around to see Derrick Harrington standing in front of her with his iPhone held up in the air playing her favorite song.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to give you this," He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his grandmother's ring.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you be at your wedding? Why are you giving me this ring back?" Massie asked confused of why he was here.

It all felt like a dream to her.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night?" Derrick asked.

How could she forget? It was the night she almost got pneumonia for him, because she stood out in the pouring rain.

_**Flashback:**_

Massie stood out in the pouring rain in a pair of black shorts, and a blue tank top as she knocked on his door again and again. She made a mistake, and he found out. She wasn't supposed to sleep with his best friend, but she got scared. He was so good for her, and she didn't think she was good enough for him.

"I am sorry just let me explain." She shouted from the top of her lungs.

She finally gave up pounding, and slouched down onto the porch as she pulled her knees close to her chest and cried. It was summer they were supposed to be having the time of their lives before the wedding. They weren't supposed to be fighting especially not like this.

"Do you plan on staying out here all night?" Derrick asked her when he opened the door finally.

"I don't know what I plan on doing," She said honestly.

"Why did you do it?" He asked the question she didn't have an answer for.

"I don't know. I guess I was scared of not being good enough to be your wife."

"Well you got your wish, because we won't being getting married now."

"Do you want the ring back?"

"Keep it as a reminder of the guy you walked away from." He told her before he walked back inside and closed the door on her.

_**End of flashback:**_

"I remember." She said finally.

"Then you know why I can't keep this. It wasn't meant for her,"

"You came all this way to find me only to give a ring back to your ex-fiancee when you are supposed to be getting married right now?" She asked confused on why he took time to see her.

"You weren't the only one running away from something,"

"What you were running from?"

"I ran away from being hurt by anyone. I grew numb to feelings, and I didn't chase after the one thing I was scared of...true love," Derrick said.

"Derrick, obviously Claire is not here so chase after her and marry your true love." Massie said clueless.

"Why do you think I am standing in front of you?"

Massie stared at him in awe. She couldn't believe the guy she never stopped loving was standing in front of her professing his love to her. It had to be dream, this couldn't possibly her life. She pinched her right arm to make sure, she wasn't actually dreaming.

"What about Claire?" She asked.

"You might have not talked to me during your dad's funeral but your mother pulled me aside and told me a story," He told her.

**_Flashback:_**

Derrick Harrington stood in the back of the church while his new girlfriend, Claire gave her condolences to the Block family. He waited for Massie to approach him, because he didn't want to pressure her into talking to him if she didn't want to. He studied the conversation and after about a minute he witnessed Massie walk away. After a couple of minutes, he walked his way over to Kendra Block.

"I wanted to express my deepest apologizes for yours and Massie's loss," Derrick said.

It was awkward for him to talk to his would have been mother in-law, but he knew he had to say something. Kendra and William had known him for six years, and they had been there for him more than his parents had been.

"Derrick, I know you still love my daughter and she still loves you-"

"I don't think Massie wants anything to do with me." He interrupted her.

Massie didn't even look his way once, and clearly she didn't even try to reach him over the past two years to see how he was doing. How could she still love him when she cheated on him?

"Derrick, honey. Can I tell you a story?" Kendra asked, and Derrick nodded his head yes. "When William and I were dating in college, I made the same mistake Massie did and cheated on him. Now I was drunk at a party but nevertheless it was still consider cheating. We had a huge fight, and I begged him to forgive me. Finally after a couple of weeks he forgave me, and never once in our marriage did either of us not trust one another and we had the best relationship."

"So you think I should forgive her?"

"I think you need to do what is the best for you, but don't let a little mistake ruin your heart." Kendra said before she got up to go find her daughter.

_**End of Flashback:**_

"She told you about how she cheated on him, right?"

"Yes, and it took me until today to realize you are the best thing for me," Derrick said as he grinned at her.

"I love you, Derrick. I always have and I always will," Massie said.

"I love you too Princess," He said her old nickname.

She smashed her lips onto his and felt like she was flying on a cloud. She felt like for once she could have a home where she is loved and surrounded by her friends and family.

**And the sun will set for you.**

* * *

Review? Honestly thought I was going to end it on a sour note of him marrying Claire but since Valentines Day is right around the corner...I went for the happy ending.


End file.
